Carapace and queen bee in plight of the malevolent twelve
by Megamorpher45th
Summary: Part one of the advent of malevolence saga


It was fated to happen and for six weeks it didn't start, but for Nino and Chloe the pressure was on. Guarding twelve criminals that four young detectives and a talking dog had beaten would never be an easy task, but it had to be done!

On carapace's side of the prison were: cl Magnus, Cuthbert crawls, Laura of the salf crew, Bill mclemore, Lila from that mamba wamba case, and max of the salf crew.

Queen bee's side had six more crooks: mama Mione, Russell of wildwind, Steve of the salf crew, Manu tuiama, miss mirimoto, and jc chasez.

But unbeknownst to them was another crook in the mix!

Now, for both Chloe and Nino the challenge was simple. But what they didn't know, was that hawk moth had been sensing some dark vibes from all twelve criminals!

"Aw, the agony of never seeing the sun again! A marvelous buffet awaits."

And he charged them all with dark energy, and sent them on their way. Twelve evil akumas, with twelve targets in mind.

Two minutes later... Carapace's side of the prison.

The first akuma found Cuthbert crawls whilst he tried to get some shut eye.

"Dark designator, I am Hawk Moth. I can give you the power to brandish your shield, pierce the light and impale hope. But there is something you must do for me in return."

The second akuma made its way to queen bee's side of the prison, where Manu tuiama just so happened to be.

"Magma man, I am Hawk Moth. This city needs a true ruthless bearer of flames, and that is where you come in."

The third akuma was seen on Carapace's side of the prison, that's where it found Bill mclemore.

"Thunder swinger, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on all those who mistreated you as _my_ MVP. All you have to do is bring me the Miraculous. Can you do that?"

The fourth akuma was spotted on queen bee's side of the prison, and miss mirimoto just so happened to be there.

"Katana girl, I am Hawk Moth. I'm restoring your power as a believer in the ancient arts. You will use these blades to reward the deserving and punish the ungrateful. As for my reward, you will bring me the Miraculous of those pesky little kids, Ladybug and Cat Noir!"

The fifth akuma wasted no time getting to Carapace's side of the prison, and finding Lila was a snap!

"Screech siren, I am Hawk Moth. So, they tried to silence you? With the power I'm giving you, the world will be _nothing_ but song and dance!"

Queen bee's side of the prison was visited by the sixth akuma, who found Russell easy.

"Blood rocker, I am Hawk Moth. I'm giving you the power to show the whole world that you are the number one rocker! Just make sure you get me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous in return."

The first half of crooks couldn't help but agree with this stranger!

"No community or friendship will escape my fury. No one will ever be hopeful again!"

"Yes sir! Consider it done!"

"Yes! I'm more than happy to help!"

"You're right, Hawk Moth. The time has come to teach them all a lesson."

"Yeah! Let's rock!"

"Yes, Hawk Moth, thank you, for making this dream come true!"

The next half of crooks were next to be tainted. Because the seventh akuma found Steve trying to concentrate on breaking out, out of here that is.

"Nebula man, I am Hawk Moth. From now on, you will have true galactic superpowers and formidable weapons! Nothing and no one will be able to overpower you! But if you want to be the sole galactic master in this world, there's just one thing you need to do: defeat Ladybug and Cat Noir, and bring me their Miraculouses!"

Max was the target of the eighth akuma, who found him trying to breakout.

"Meteor booster, I am Hawk Moth. You've always been the faithful one, taking care of other people and solving all _their_ problems. Today you are free of that burden. From now on, you shall be the creator of all _their_ problems."

The ninth akuma wasted no time getting in to get to another crook, who was surfing the web on her phone. She was Amelia butch.

"Truth seer, I heard through the grapevine that you're seeking to unmask Ladybug... I'd like to help you if you agree to help me too."

Next up was mama Mione, the target of akuma #10.

"Stealth witch, I am Hawk Moth. You've been refused a throne that is rightfully yours as queen of concealment. You will now be able to revenge those fashion disasters, who disrespected you!"

Akuma #11 went to cl Magnus.

"Anchorage, I am Hawk Moth. Is the establishment censoring your right to make as much noise as you'd like? From now on they won't hear anything but your music. I'm giving you an indestructible ship and you will use it to sail around Paris and blast your music out everywhere you go as loudly as you please. In return, you will bring me the greatest of all treasures, Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous."

And jc was found by akuma #12.

"Hello, jawbite. I am Hawk Moth. You've always been such a good influence on people, but now, you get to be a bad influence for everyone, and a very evil one at that."

Those other crooks couldn't refuse.

"This is a mission for nebula manl!"

"Sounds like a plan, Hawk Moth."

"I'll expose the lies of anyone who covers up the truth! Sign me up!"

"They'll see who's queen, Hawk Moth."

"A treasure in return for freedom? Ho, ho, ho then I shall be your pirate Hawk Moth."

"With great pleasure, sir!"

It was fated to happen and after six weeks it finally started, and with it the greatest struggle began!


End file.
